Imagine Loki - oneshots
by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: One-shots based on imagines from imagine-loki on tumblr. Faye grew up at a farm at the outskirts of Asgard. After meeting Loki at a year market, she leaves her life behind to start working at the royal palace as a servant. She ends up serving Loki.
1. New Family

**New family.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine Loki pulling you up to sit before him on his horse. He rides with his arms around you._

 _Imagine Loki visiting your family's farm at the outskirts of Asgard with you._

RATING: general.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

Loki looked at her with a smile. "Good morning, my love." he said, kissing her on the forehead and caressing her cheek. "Good morning." Faye said, snuggling up with him. Loki had a day off, so they didn't have to get up early for anything. Or that's what Faye thought. "If it's okay with you, we are going on a trip today." Loki said. "Where to?" she asked, looking at him. "You will know where we are going before we get there." he explained with a smirk. Faye didn't know what to think of it, but she loved going on trips with Loki. This would be the first time they would be gone for the day, though. "Let's take a bath, have breakfast and after that we will go." Loki said, giving Faye a kiss. She looked at him and smiled. This was going to be a special day.

Walking up to the stables, Faye remembered the first time Loki took her to meet Vidar. They would be taking care of him together, grooming and feeding him, cleaning his stable. Faye enjoyed doing it and Loki liked having her with him, given the conversations they had. When Loki found out that Faye didn't know how to ride a horse, he wanted her to know how to do it. And he thought that his ways would work. Faye still didn't know who to ride a horse. She didn't get a horse's way of thinking and behaving, so it scared her and the horse would sense it. So, if they went on a horse ride, Faye would ride with Loki. He didn't mind it. And neither did Faye. As they arrived at the stables, Vidar wasn't hiding his excitement. He kept nudging his nose into Loki's face as he was putting on the saddle and if Faye tried to help out, the horse would start doing it to her. The only way to stop him from doing it was by petting and having a little talk with him. Faye loved doing things like that. The horse really liked getting petted and he kept talking back when she said something to him. Loki had finished strapping on the saddle and halter without Faye noticing it, and he couldn't help but smile when he watched them having a little quality time. "Okay, let's go." Loki said as he led his horse out of the stables and mounted it. As he pulled up Faye to sit before him, he waited for her to find a comfortable way to sit and got his horse to start walking. Loki liked having Faye with him like this. She enjoyed the ride and he enjoyed the way Faye smiled all the time as they made their way through Asgard.

Faye didn't know where to look first. Growing up on the outskirts of Asgard, she loved seeing new parts of Asgard. And doing that with Loki, made her happy. She liked the way Loki had her in his arms as he was riding his horse and enjoyed every second of it. Every now and then he would look at her with a smile and give her a kiss. After a while Faye started recognizing things she was seeing. They had been riding for a few hours now, so they were getting close to the outskirts of Asgard. As they reached a three-way intersection, Faye waited for Loki to pick a direction. If he picked the left road, she wouldn't know where he was taking her. If he picked the right road, she would know exactly where he was taking her. Loki was taking his time, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Let's go…" Loki started saying. Noticing the smirk on his face, he definitely knew what she was thinking. "… right." he said. Sending his horse to the right road, Faye looked at him. "We are going to visit my family?" she asked. Loki smiled. "We are helping out with harvesting." he said, looking at her. Faye didn't know what to say. "I want to see this farm you keep telling me things of." Loki explained. "This was your life and I want to know what that was like." he said with a smile. "It's different from the life you know." Faye replied, getting worried that Loki wouldn't like it. "I don't know if you will…" Loki didn't let her finish what she wanted to say. "I will love it." he said, giving her a kiss.

Faye knew that nothing would change his mind, so she just looked at him and smiled. Knowing that Loki felt this way, made her happy. Life on a farm was different from life in a palace and it would be a new experience for Loki, so Faye wanted to know what it would be like to share it with him. She didn't have to wait long, as they were getting closer to the farm with every step of Loki's horse. Faye started seeing orchards and at the end of the road, there was the farm. As they got to it, Faye noticed Vali walking up to them. Loki got off his horse and helped Faye down. "Morning." Vali said, suspiciously. He always put his guard up when talking with strangers and they looked like strangers to him. Faye was wearing her cloak with her hood on, and so was Loki. "Who are you? And what are you…" he started asking them. Taking her hood off, Vali didn't know what to say. Putting his guard down, he walked up to Faye and pulled her in for a hug. "Faye! I didn't know it was you." he said, looking at her as he let go of her. "Prince Loki. Welcome to the farm." Vali said, looking at Loki. "Forgive me. I didn't know you would be visiting." he explained, realizing he made a mistake. "My brother is always suspicious of strangers." she explained to Loki. "It's okay. No need to worry." he said with a smile, looking at Vali. "Where are mother and father?" Faye asked, trying to get Vali's mind off of it. "Mother is preparing lunch and father is getting everything set up for dinner." he said, pointing at it. "We will meet up them after getting Prince Loki's horse to the stables, he needs rest." Faye replied. "Okay, you go do that and I will let mother and father know of your visit."

As they got to the stables, Loki put Vidar in one of the empty stables and Faye got him fresh water and food. He scanned the stables and didn't find any horse. "Where are the horses?" Loki asked. "They are at the pen. We only keep them inside for the night. They need their exercise." Faye answered. Loki looked at Vidar and wondered what the horses would be like. He knew that they did work on the farm, so they had to be strong. "Okay. Let's go." Faye said, walking out of the stables. Loki picked up their things and followed. Faye entered the farm and made her way through hallways. Walking into a room, Loki smiled. "This is your room." he said, scanning it. A bed, a wardrobe, a desk. Plain and simple. Completely different from his chambers. "We will be keeping everything in my room, it's the easiest way." Faye said. After putting away everything, Faye and Loki made their way to the kitchens. As her mother noticed her, she stopped whatever she was doing. "Faye!" she said, pulling her in for a hug. Faye's father walked in and smiled as he noticed Faye. "Faye." he said as Faye gave him a hug. "Prince Loki, welcome to the farm." her father said, looking at him. "We didn't know you would be visiting." her mother said. "Prince Loki has a day off, so he wanted to make a trip." Faye explained, looking at him. "I hope you will like your visit." her mother said. "If we had known, we would've rescheduled the harvest." her father explained. "It's okay. I take it that you still need help to do that? I send all the extra help I found, it just wasn't what you needed at all." Loki asked. "We still need help." her father answered. "Okay. When did you want to start harvesting?" Loki asked. "After lunch." her father replied.

"Prince Loki wants to help out with harvesting." Faye explained. "No. We can't do that. That's no work for a prince." her father said. "This was Faye's life and I want to know what it's like." Loki explained. Her father and mother just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I will stay with Faye. I will listen to Faye." Loki said, trying to convince them. "Okay." her father said, giving in. Loki smiled and looked at Faye. "I want to see everything on this farm and I want you to tell me every story you have. If that's okay?" he said, looking outside. "I would love to do that. We still have a little time." Faye replied with a smile. "We will see you when you return." her mother said, as they walked out of the farm. Faye didn't know where to take him first. There was a lot to see. "Let's start with the horses." she said, walking out of the farm and taking Loki to a pen located behind the stables. "Damn." Loki said, noticing the height and the build of the horses. Faye looked at him with a smile. "Yes, we have different horses on the farm than you have at the palace. Our horses have to pull carts with harvest and plows all day long, so they have to be strong. Your horses have to get you to places on missions, so they have to be fast." she explained. "Every farm you find in this part of Asgard, has horses we trained. They use them for all kinds of heavy work, whatever it is."

As Faye made a certain sound, one of the horses ran up to her. A big, black stallion. "Hi there, big boy." Faye said, petting the horse. Faye was right, the horses at the palace are different. "This is Frey. He's the first horse that I trained." she explained. Loki noticed a sweet, soft look on her face as she said it. It was easy to see that this was a special horse to her. Faye was taking her time petting it. "He is one of the four horses we use at the farm and get foals from. They are always just as magnificent as he is. We have foals every few years and they are all trained by my brother." Loki was taking a closer look at Frey as he was petting the horse. "You trained him to do what?" he asked. He knew Faye didn't know how to ride a horse, so that wasn't part of the training. "We train them to get used to pulling carts and plows, to get used to strangers, to get used to noises. If you start training them as foals, it's easy." Faye explained. "I can't wait to see them at work." Loki said. "These horses are stunners." Faye smiled as he expressed his respect for them. Loki noticed a lake next to the horse pen. "A lake." he said. "Yes. It's rain water. Rocks are keeping the water from seeping into the ground. We use it for the horses and if needed, for the trees too. It's deep and large, so there's plenty of water in it to get through warm and dry periods of weather." Faye explained.

Faye started walking up to the barn next to the farm. "This the barn where we keep all the harvest before it's send out to all of Asgard. As you see, we have three compartments, like we have three kinds of fruits. The carts are emptied and everything gets put in crates. We try to deliver it all in a few days, so even after the harvest there's still a lot of work to do." Faye explained. "You deliver it to all of Asgard? With only four horses?" Loki asked, as it surprised him. "No. We have a few market places halfway to the main part of Asgard that we deliver to, but we do have to get all it there. And it works with only four horses. It just takes time. And a few times to get everything delivered." Faye replied. "You also deliver to the palace. How do you do that?" Loki asked. "We always deliver to the palace ourselves, with the family. So every few harvests, we make the trip to the palace with all four the horses." Faye said. "Who is taking over from you?" Loki asked. "Kjell. He has been helping out on the farm since he was little and he knows the way everything works." Faye explained. Loki knew Kjell. He was a friend of Faye and Vali. Loki had never talked to him and yet he knew that Kjell didn't like him. He hated Loki. It wasn't Loki, it was Faye. Kjell knew that she liked Loki and that's what made him hate Loki. He didn't know what to expect if Kjell noticed him. He just knew that he wanted to make Faye happy and to do that, he would keep himself from getting in a fight with him.

Following Faye as she was making her way out of the barn, Loki started realizing what Faye meant by saying that life on a farm was different from life at the palace. It was work, every day and all year long. Everything she and her family did, was to provide all of Asgard with these fruits. All this work, just to give Loki his fresh and cool water with fruit. And their life wasn't easy, even without this work. As a prince, he did things for Asgard too, even for the other realms, but it was nothing like this. Everyone at the palace, who wasn't part of the royal family, was a servant. Everything these servants did, was to make their lives easier. And their life was easy, even without help. Loki was looking at Faye as she stopped in front of the farm. "We have four orchards with three kinds of fruits. Two orchards with limes behind the barn and behind the stables. One orchard with oranges and one orchard with lemons. Even though the fruits are different, the work you have with these trees is exactly the same. Watering, fertilizing, pruning, harvesting, treating pests. It just differs from fruit to fruit. Orange trees only produce fruits once a year, lemon and lime trees produce fruits several times a year." Faye explained.

Loki looked at the lime trees and could only think of one thing. "How do you know when a tree is ready to be harvested?" he asked. "Depends on the fruit. It always takes a few months to ripen, so you have to know when to check if they are ready. Limes need to be harvested when they are still green and not ripe. Ripe limes are yellow and not tasty. Oranges need to harvested when they have the right smell, but the easiest way is to taste one or two. Lemons need to harvested when they have the right size and the right glossy look. Completely yellow and squishy lemons are too ripe." Faye said.

Taking Loki to one of the orchards, Faye pointed at the trees. Most of them had a stick put in the ground in front of them, a few didn't. "From the moment the harvest is over, we check on the trees every week. Are they watered? Are they fertilized? Are they infested? We always do that in the morning. If needed, we have time to fix things. From the moment that the trees start to bud, we check on them every few days. From the moment the flowers stop blooming, we start checking on them every day. From the moment the fruits are ready to be harvested, we start picking fruits to check the color, the smell and the taste. If they are ready to be harvested, we put a stick in the ground in front of them." Faye explained. "Every now and then we have a few trees that got infested, so the fruits didn't start to ripe at the same time as the other trees and they need to be harvested on a later time. Luckily it doesn't happen a lot." she said. "Harvesting these fruits is the easiest thing there is, so I will explain that to you when we start." Faye added as she walked back to the farm.

Walking in after Faye, Loki smelled something delicious. Lunch. Faye noticed the look on his face. "Just a little while longer." she said with a smile, walking on. Loki followed and ended up in a room at the back of the farm. "This is where everyone gets changed and washes up. All the helpers have their own work outfits, so casual outfits will be kept in here. I still have my outfit and you will be getting one too. If that's okay?" Faye asked. "Yes. I can't help out in this one." he said, looking at the room. Benches and cabinets. That's all you need to get changed. Washing cloths and towels. That's all you needed to wash up. Buckets. There wasn't any water. As if Faye knew what he was thinking, she pointed at a… thing next to the buckets. "That's a water pump. You just get water from there to wash up." she explained. Loki looked at her with only one question on his mind. "You all get changed and wash up in here? Men and women together?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of any man seeing Faye like that. "No. We have separate changing rooms." she explained. Loki didn't say a word, but Faye noticed his jealousy. She didn't say a thing, she just looked at him with a smile.

Walking out of the changing room, Faye got Loki to the great dining room. It was a large room, with a long table and benches in the middle of it. "After the harvest, we have dinner together with everyone who helped out. That's why we have a great dining room." Faye explained. "We have a dining room for the family too." she said, walking back to the front of the farm. The room they walked in was part dining room, part living room. Lunch was served and her family was waiting for them to join them. They had lunch and just talked. Faye enjoyed it and so did Loki. "What is life like at the palace with Faye?" her brother asked Loki. "It's different with Faye from what it was like with previous servants that I have had." Loki replied with a smile. "Previous servants? She's not your first servant?" Vali asked. "No. I always have had a servant. I just sent them away after a week." Loki answered. Her family didn't know what to say or do. "That's why Prince Loki has a reputation at the palace." Faye explained. Even on her first day as a servant at the palace, she knew of it. Every servant spoke of it and it seriously scared her when King Odin appointed her to Loki. In the end, it all worked out just fine. Loki looked at her as he started explaining it. "I always give my new servants a week to get things started and it always goes wrong. They are always late or end up at the wrong place, they refuse to do what I ask them to do, they don't do what I expect of them without me having to tell them, they make mistakes. And it was like that every day. They didn't like what they were doing as a servant. They hate helping out and want to make things easier for them, not me. That's not the way things work." Loki explained.

He looked at Faye and smiled. He remembered her first week as his new servant. Everything was different and new with her. "Faye likes what she's doing as a servant and that's why it's different with her. She is always on time and doesn't end up at the wrong place, she just does what I ask her to do, she does what I expect of her without me having to tell her, she doesn't make mistakes. Faye even does things I don't ask her to do and she shows interest in what I do. That was new to me. And I liked it." Loki explained. "After only a week I knew that Faye was what I was looking for in a servant. She helps me out and makes my life easier. She likes doing that and that's why it works." Loki said and he noticed a smile on Faye's face. Faye's family didn't notice the sweet, soft look her face and just continued having lunch. "I take that I still get new helpers started?" Faye asked. "If you still want to do that, yes." her father replied. "Okay. I will first get Prince Loki started. We don't have lots of new helpers this time." she said. "It's not easy to find helpers. I sent out a lot of requests, I just didn't get a lot of replies. Sorry for that." Loki explained. "It's okay. We know it's not easy to find help." Faye's father replied. There was only one thing left on Loki's mind. "I don't want anyone to know who I am. Just Loki." he said. Faye and her family just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I don't want things to get awkward when I'm helping out at this farm." Loki explained. He was a prince and things would definitely get awkward if they knew. "Everyone knows who you are, you are a prince. I just don't know if anyone will notice you, since everyone is always so focused on harvesting that they start noticing new faces when it's all over." Vali said.

"Kjell will definitely notice him." Faye replied, looking at her brother. "What of it?" Vali asked. "I don't know what he's like in a situation like that." Faye explained. "You do know what he's like, Faye. Handle it like you always do." her brother said. Loki noticed that it all was worrying Faye. "Just don't put him on the orchard we're harvesting at." Faye added, looking at him. "I will put him on your orchard. He hasn't seen you in a long time and he will want to talk to you." Vali said. Faye just looked at him and didn't say a word. "It will work out just fine." Vali said, trying to get her mind off of it. "And what if it doesn't?" Faye replied, looking at Loki. He knew what she was getting at. He hated disrespect and he had a special way of handling it. People always tried to make things awkward for him, but in the end he made things awkward for them. It had happened plenty of times in the past that he got disrespected and it would happen plenty of times in the future. He knew the way most citizens thought of him. The prince who wasn't worth their respect, since he would never be their king. Faye knew the way he handled situations like that, she had seen it happen plenty of times at the royal palace with Rebekah. Since Kjell was a friend, she didn't want Kjell to end up in a fight with him. Loki knew that and he would do whatever it takes to keep himself from losing it. He didn't want to put Faye in an awkward situation like that.

After lunch, Faye explained to him how things would go next. "First, we are going to get changed. Everyone is going to arrive soon and they have to change too. Luckily, they all arrive at a different time, so it's never too crowded in there. And it's the same thing after the harvest, as some orchards are done sooner or later than others." she explained. Faye walked into the men's changing room and opened up a storage cabinet. Taking out a work outfit, she handed it to him. Only she and her family had personal cabinets in the changing rooms. Loki was using the cabinet next to her brother's. Faye got to the girl's changing room and got changed herself. As Loki was done, he walked up to Faye, who was waiting for him. She looked at him and smiled. He noticed. "What?" Loki asked. "This is weird. It's nothing like any of your outfits." she explained. She had never seen him as normal as this. Loki looked at her and smiled. "I want to help out and I can't do that in my casual outfit. Or any of my outfits." he said. As her family finished getting changed too, they waited for everyone to arrive. "Everyone you see here, is from the outskirts and has a farm. Cattle, vegetables, fruits, grains. We all help out when needed." Faye explained. Loki looked at all the helpers and noticed that he was nothing like them. They were all muscly. He was scrawny. It would be easy to see that he was new to all of this and he was starting to get a little nervous. Faye noticed it. "You will do just fine." she said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Next, my father and Vali will put everyone on an orchard. They will get the horses and carts with all the materials we need. When we get to the orchards, we all take a ladder and two buckets." she explained. "Why two buckets?" Loki asked. "My father, Vali or Kjell will be riding up and down the orchard with a horse and a cart to collect the harvest. Sometimes it takes a while for them to get to you when you've filled up a bucket, that's why you need a second one." she answered. Before Loki knew it, he and Faye were standing in front of the orange orchard. Every helper was getting its ladder and buckets, and picked a tree to start harvesting. Faye pointed at two trees next to another and put her ladder up. "Get up here for a second." she said, getting up in a tree. Loki put up his own ladder and joined Faye. As he held onto a branch, an orange fell to the ground. It completely shocked him. First time up in a fruit tree and he's ruining harvest. "It's okay. Ripe oranges always fall off of the tree." Faye said as she noticed the shocked look on his face. Loki took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Faye. She picked out an orange on a branch and pulled it off. "You just grab the fruit, twist it and pull." Faye explained. "Like I said, harvesting these fruits is the easiest thing there is." she added. Loki looked at the orange that fell to the ground. "Ripe fruits just fall off of the trees? Wouldn't it be easier if you just shook the tree?" he asked. "Yes, but we would damage the fruits that way and we don't want that." Faye replied.

"Okay. I get it. I think." Loki said. "I will go get every new helper get started and after that I will get started myself." she said. Faye knew that Loki would do just fine. Getting down from the tree, Faye scanned the orchard for new helpers and got started helping them out. Loki got down from his tree, picked up a bucket and started harvesting. He was filling up his first bucket faster than she expected. This way, they would finish harvesting their trees in no time. They would move on to a new tree and start harvesting it. Filling up a first bucket, starting to fill up a second bucket, emptying them in a cart and repeat. For the next few hours. Luckily, time always went by fast. As Faye was done getting everyone started, she returned to their part of the orchard. On the way there, she noticed Kjell collecting harvest. Frey was pulling a cart and looked magnificent as always. It made her smile. Faye just didn't know what to expect of Kjell. Vali did put him on the orchard where she and Loki were harvesting at, like he said he would do. She was hoping that he wouldn't do that. It's not that she didn't want to meet up with Kjell. She would love meeting up with him. He was a friend and she had missed him. She just knew that him recognizing Loki would make things awkward. As she was hoping that this awkward moment would wait, it didn't.

She noticed Kjell riding up to their part of the orchard as she was filling up her second bucket. "Faye." he said, as he stopped Frey from pulling the cart and stepped off of it. "Kjell." she said, getting down from the tree. Kjell smiled at her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I have missed you." he said. Faye smiled back at him as he let go of her. "I have missed you too." she replied. "You're back." he said. "Just for a day." she answered. Leaning against his cart, Kjell looked at Faye as she emptied her bucket into the cart. "What is it?" she asked as he noticed him looking. "I'm just happy to have you back for a day." he answered. "And I'm happy to be back for a day. I have missed this." Faye replied with a smile. "You returned to the life you left behind." Kjell said. "I will never really leave this life behind, you know that." she explained. "Let me see that lovely smile of yours." Kjell said with a smug look on his face. Faye looked at him with a smile. "There it is. I have missed seeing it." he said, smiling back. Faye didn't know what to say, she just smiled. "You really need to leave this life behind if you want to keep smiling like that." Kjell said. "You love your new life. You're happy and you always smile when you're happy." he explained. Faye just looked at Kjell. "Your new life is filled with magic, books and evening walks. Like you always wanted." he said. "I still have to work, you know. I'm a servant. It's not just relaxing and enjoying life." Faye explained. "You love helping out everyone with everything. That's just who you are." Kjell said. "Prince Loki is lucky to have you as his servant and I hope he knows that." he added. Faye just looked at him with a smile. "I will get going. I still want to see that smile when I return." Kjell said. Faye just looked at him as he got on his cart and continued to collect harvest.

As she got back to harvesting, Loki looked at her. She was still smiling. Kjell got what he wanted. He didn't know what to think of it all. Kjell didn't notice him when he went to empty his buckets in the cart. He didn't recognize him and it surprised Loki. He visited Kjell's stand at the year market every year. Loki knew why he didn't noticed him. He was too interested in Faye to do that. Hugs, smiles. It was making him jealous to see Faye like this with him. Kjell was just a friend and yet he didn't like it. He felt stupid for getting jealous. There was no reason for it. Faye was his. She loved him. Loki went back to harvesting to get his mind off of it. Finishing filling up his first bucket in no time, he started filling up his second bucket as Kjell was back at their part of the orchard. Loki didn't know what to expect as he stopped Frey from pulling the cart again and stepped off of it. He just kept quiet. "Let's see it." Kjell said, leaning against the cart and looking at Faye. As she got down from the tree and emptied her buckets in his cart, she looked at him with a smile. Kjell just looked at her with a smug look. Loki didn't like it. He hated it. He just didn't know that things would get awkward. As Loki went to empty his bucket in his cart, Kjell stopped him by blocking his way.

It all happened so fast that Faye didn't have time to stop him from doing it. Not knowing what to expect, she just kept quiet. "I know who you are and you know who I am. If you do anything to make Faye lose her smile, I will make you end up in Hell." Kjell said. Faye knew that he was serious. He was extremely protective of her. Loki just looked at him. "Got it." he said, trying to keep calm. Faye didn't know what to expect of Loki. She didn't know what to expect of Kjell. As he let Loki through to get to the cart, Loki just emptied his bucket and got back to harvesting. Faye didn't know what to say or do. There was a lot of hate between Loki and Kjell at the moment. It didn't surprise her that Kjell noticed Loki from the moment he arrived at the farm. It did surprise her that he didn't make it known earlier. She didn't know what was going on with him or Loki. Their actions and reactions were completely different from what she expected. As Kjell looked at her, he noticed the way it all was making her feel. "I just wanted him to know. That's all." he said. "It would've surprised me if you didn't want him to know." Faye replied with a smile. Kjell smiled back at her. "You know what I'm like." he said. "I know what you're like." Faye replied. Kjell just smirked.

"Your way of writing completely reflects your personality, you know." Kjell said. "It's exactly the same with your letters. That's why I like reading them." Faye replied. "You always write different letters to me than you write to your family. Why?" Kjell asked her. "You know me in a different way than my family does. That's why." Faye explained. It surprised Loki to find out that she was writing letters to Kjell. He knew she was writing letters to her family, but he didn't know that Kjell was receiving letters too. It was making him extremely jealous. He didn't know what was going on with Faye and Kjell, he just knew that he didn't like it. "I will get going. I will talk to you later." Kjell said. As he got back on his cart to continue collecting harvest and Faye got back to harvesting, Loki didn't know what to say or do. He was still furious from Kjell disrespecting him and this jealousy didn't help at all. As he continued to fill up his buckets to get his mind off of it, he didn't notice that he was handling the fruits rougher than normal. A branch whipped his cheek as he was pulling an orange off of it, making Loki snap out of it. Faye noticed it. "You okay?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Loki replied with a smile. As he was feeling his cheek, he noticed that he was bleeding. Ignoring the pain, he continued harvesting. For the next hours, Kjell would collect their harvest by riding up and down the orchard. For the next hours, Loki and Faye would fill up their buckets and empty them in Kjell's cart. Not a word was said.

Before Faye knew it, she emptied her last bucket in the cart. Loki was doing the same thing. Picking up their ladders and buckets, they got the material back to the barn and made their way to the changing rooms. As she was done getting changed, Faye made her way to the dining room. While her mother finished making diner, Faye would take care of everyone's injuries. Every time a few helpers would end up with scratches and bruises. Sitting down at a bench with bandages and ointment, she started treating whoever needed it. After a little while Loki sat down next to her and started handing her what she needed at that moment. Faye looked at him and smiled. Loki just smiled back. As Faye finished treating the last helper, she looked at Loki. "Let me have a look at that." she said, inching in closer to him. Turning his face, Loki let her check his cheek. The branch had left a deep cut. It was dirty and still bleeding. "I will have to wash this out or it won't heal properly." she said, getting up to get water and a wash cloth. Walking out of the room, Faye noticed Kjell looking at her. She knew Kjell was watching her every move. Faye was closer to Loki than he expected and he didn't like it. It was easy to see. Faye just ignored it. As she got water and a wash cloth, she washed out Loki's wound. He was trying to hide the pain, but Faye knew that it was hurting. After applying ointment, she put a pad on it to keep it clean. "There you go." she said, looking at Loki. "Thank you." he replied with a smile. Faye gathered the ointment and bandages, and put them away. Loki waited for her to return, still sitting at the bench.

Faye looked at him as she returned to the dining room and sat down next to him. "After dinner, I have a spot I want you to go to. It's perfect to watch the sunset from." she said. "Okay." Loki replied. He loved taking Faye to different places in Asgard to watch the sunset from. It was a moment for just the two of them. They would sit and watch it all, enjoying the moment for as long as it lasted. "Dinner's ready. There's plenty of food and drinks, so let's eat and enjoy the meal." Faye's mother said, as she walked into the dining room. Faye got up and went to take a seat. Her parents took seats in the middle of the table at the two sides. Faye and Vali would sit next to one of them. Loki sat down next to Faye's father and Faye sat down next to her mother, across Loki. Kjell sat down next to Faye's mother too, across Vali. "Prince Loki, how did it go?" Faye's father asked. "It went…" Loki started, hesitantly. "Great." Faye said. "He's a quick student." she explained. Her father looked at Loki and smiled. "Did you like it?" he asked. "Yes. If you're okay with it, we will help out with every next harvest too. I don't think I will find new helpers to help you out." Loki answered. "I would like that. Thank you." Faye's father replied. "Thank you for letting me help out." he said. Loki knew that it wasn't normal for a prince to help out at farms. While having dinner, they just talked.

After they finished dinner, all the helpers said their goodbyes and started leaving. Faye and Loki helped tidying up the dinner room with her mother, while Kjell and Vali helped her father tidying up the changing room. As they were done with everything, Loki looked at Faye. "We have to get back to the palace. It's getting late and we still have quite a trip to do. I will go get Vidar." he said and made his way out the farm, after picking up their things. Vali and Kjell were putting the horses back into their stables as Loki walked in. Vidar greeted him enthusiastically. "Hi there, ready for the trip back to the palace?" Loki said to his horse. Putting the saddle and halter back on, Loki put on the saddle bag. He noticed Faye walking into the stables and looked at her. "I just want to say goodbye to the horses." she said as she handed him his cloak. Loki put it on and joined her as she went by every stable. "You won't have to miss them for long." he said. Faye looked at him and smiled. As Faye said goodbye to her family, Loki mounted his horse and helped her up to sit in front of him. Putting on their hoods, Loki got Vidar to start walking and they were on their way back to the palace.

Faye guided Loki to a spot she always watched the sunset from when she was little. As they sat down to watch it, Loki pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss. This was the only moment, away from the palace and Loki's chambers, that they got to express their love without having to worry that someone would find out. Faye gave in to the kiss and Loki held her close. "I hope you liked today." Loki said as he broke their kiss and looked at her. "I loved it." Faye replied with a smile. Loki smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. Since they hadn't been able to share a moment like this from the moment they left Loki's chambers, they enjoyed every second of it. Watching the sunset and just spending time together. Looking at Faye, Loki realized that he didn't have to get jealous of Kjell. Faye was his and she loved him. She was his. Forever.


	2. Fascinating Skills

**Fascinating skills.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine Loki finding out that you like to draw. He loves this artistic side of you and excitedly watches you every time you do it._

RATING: mature.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

As Loki walked into the hallway, Faye followed. Looking at her, he noticed she was nervous. Things had happened last night and it was awkward to go out together. All they wanted to do was give in to their feelings. Their relationship was forbidden, so they had to hide it. It wasn't easy. Loki just smiled at Faye as they went on their way. Entering the royal gardens, Loki and Faye went on their evening walk. Enjoying each other's company and the serene atmosphere of the gardens, it was an escape from all the things going on in the palace. They loved it. As they got to a spot with a bench, Loki sat down and Faye joined him. Looking at her, Loki smiled. Faye noticed it and started blushing. Loki smirked as he let his gaze wander the gardens. "I love this spot. It's just perfect." he said. Faye had never seen a garden like the royal gardens before. It's harmony of colorful flowers and greenery made it perfect. They always went on their walk in a different part of the garden and Faye knew that Loki had spots he liked more than other spots. This was his favorite. It had a little pond with a waterfall, colorful flowers, big trees and a bench to watch it all. It was perfect. "This is perfect to make a drawing of." he said. It was easy to see that his words surprised Faye. Loki smiled as she looked at him. "Yes, I know it's you." he said. "As if I wouldn't recognize that girl from the year market with her fascinating drawing skills and lovely smile." Loki explained. Faye didn't say a word, she just smiled.

Faye remembered when she met Loki. It was the first year market she had her stand with drawings and cards. She was just talking to Kjell when Loki visited her stand. He looked at her drawings and gave her a smile. As he was picking out a drawing to purchase, they had a little talk. Loki was fascinated by her drawing skills and the way she pictured whatever was in her drawings. He liked nature and animals. She refused to let him pay for the drawing, Loki insisted that he paid for it. A few smiles and a little talk was all she needed to fall in love with him. She just didn't realize it. Loki would visit her stand every year and he would always purchase a drawing. They would just talk and share interests. He was living a life that she always wanted to live. Magic, books, evening walks. Faye was always looking forward to meeting up with him and she started drawing things she knew Loki would like. After years of meeting up like that, Faye left everything behind to start working as a servant at the royal palace. She just didn't expect to end up serving Loki. Knowing him, she knew that she would get the life she always wanted. And she did get it. When she started serving him, she noticed a drawing hanging on the wall at his desk. It was a drawing she made for him. Every time Loki walked by his desk, he would look at the drawing with a smile. Faye loved watching him do it, she just never said anything of it. She didn't expect him to recognize her as he never mentioned it. She was just a girl from the outskirts.

"I hope you didn't stop drawing." Loki said. "I don't have time for it anymore." Faye explained. "We will make time for it. I would love to see you draw." he replied with a smile. Faye smiled back at him. She would love to start drawing again. It was a way to escape reality. "If you feel like drawing, just say it and we will skip a reading session." Loki said. "Okay, I will do that." Faye replied with a smile. After they went on their way and finished their walk, they returned to Loki's chambers. Faye walked over to his desk and wanted to pick up a set of books as Loki stopped her. Looking at him, she noticed him pointing at the drawing hanging on the wall. "I know you noticed it." he said. "Yes, I noticed it. And I noticed the way you look at it too. I just never said anything of it." Faye replied with a smile. Without saying a word, Loki walked over to his library and picked out a folder from a shelve. Faye knew it was there, but she didn't know what was in it. Loki put it down on his desk and noticed Faye looking at it excitedly. Opening it, Faye started blushing. Loki just smirked. This was the folder he kept all her drawings in. "You still have all my drawings? Every single one of them?" she asked. Loki started visiting her stand at the year market a few hundred years ago. It surprised her that he kept all of her drawings. "I still have all your drawings. Every single one of them." Loki said. "I always put up the newest drawing on the wall and keep the rest in this folder. It's quite a collection." he explained. Faye didn't know what to say. She never would've expected him to do this.

Loki noticed Faye's reaction to it all. As she looked at him, he smiled. "After I met you at that year market, I knew that I wanted to meet up with you again. I was looking forward to the year market every year, just to talk to you and to share interests with you. You liked things that I like and your drawings reminded me of that. It was so easy to fall in love with you. I just didn't realize it. When you started working as a servant and you ended up serving me, I didn't know what to do." Loki explained. "Why didn't you say anything? I knew it was you and you knew it was me." Faye asked. "I didn't expect things to end up like this. I didn't know if I was wrong thinking that you loved me. I wanted things to end up like this, I just didn't want to ruin everything. What if you said that I was wrong? That's why. And a relationship like this is forbidden. I knew that you know that." he answered. Faye looked at him with a smile as she started blushing. "And yet you decided to say it." Faye said. "For a few hundred years, I didn't realize that I had fallen in love with you. From the moment I realized it, I had to keep my feelings in check. I didn't want to do that anymore." he replied. Loki remembered what happened last night and smiled. Finally getting to touch and taste Faye was simply amazing. He completely lost himself in it and finally got to give in to it all. Remembering Faye's moans, Loki smirked.

"I knew you had things on your mind. I just didn't know what." Faye said. Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "You knew of it?" he asked. It surprised him. "Yes. Your mind kept wandering off of your book and you started fidgeting." Faye explained. Loki smiled. She knew him. "If you know me, you know what I want to do next." he said with a smirk. Faye just looked at him. "If you're okay with it and you want to watch me draw, I will go get my stuff." she replied. Loki noticed a mischievous look on her face. As Faye wanted to go get it, he stopped her. "I don't think so, my love." he said, inching closer to her. Grabbing her by the waist, Loki pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and before she knew it, he was turning her into a moaning mess. He didn't want to watch her draw. He wanted to listen to her moans and fast breathing. And that's what he got to do.

As Loki was running his fingers through Faye's hair, he smiled. He loved watching her draw. He never got to watch her do it at the year markets. Now he did get to do it. After Loki said that he would make time for it, they had skipped a few reading sessions to let her draw. Loki would just watch her. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the head board of his bed with a hand folded behind his head. Faye was laying over his lap and he was playing with her hair. Faye was drawing with a smile on her face. He knew that she was happy that she got to draw again. Loki smiled as he watched her look at her sketch. She started drawing the definitive thing on a new sheet of paper. She had her pencils, ink and feather within reach and would use them all in just a single drawing. Her drawings were mostly black and white, but they had color too. The harmony of it all made her drawings perfect. As Faye started drawing a wolf, it surprised him. Faye noticed it as he stopped playing with her hair for a second. Looking at him with a smile, Loki smiled back. "I know you like wolfs. You always picked out drawings with them in it." Faye said. "It surprised me that you had drawings with them in it. You mostly draw birds and butterflies." Loki replied. "After I noticed you always picking drawings like that, I started drawing them specifically for you." she explained. Loki smiled at her as he continued to play with her hair. Faye got back to her drawing and Loki watched it all as she created an amazing scenery on paper.

Putting down her feather, she put aside her drawing. Loki looked at her as she did it. Ink needed time to dry and Faye didn't want to ruin her drawing by getting ink spots all over it. As she got up and sat down on Loki's lap, he pulled her in for a hug. Caressing her cheek, he kissed her and Faye gave in to it. They would have moments like this every time Faye finished a part of her drawing. Loki would watch her as she went back to drawing and Faye would enjoy the feeling of his long, slender fingers running through her hair. It was just her and Loki, enjoying a quiet evening together. It was happiness.


	3. Tending Cold

**Tending cold.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine getting sick and having Loki take care of you for the day._

 _Imagine Loki smoothing your hair out of your face when you have a burning fever. The coldness of his hand makes you flinch and shiver, but he shushes you comfortingly and keeps his palm against your forehead, trying to cool you off._

RATING: mature.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

It was morning and Faye was slowly waking up. She felt how she was trembling. It surprised her that the after effects of her climax lasted this long. They did have sex all night. Loki returned from a week-long mission and finally getting to give in to their need for sex after a week, they had sex all night long. She was always sore and exhausted after it, but she loved it. Loki was asleep next to her. Faye wriggled out of his arms and sat up, pulling her legs up. She was trembling like never before. This was not an after effect. This was from exhaustion, she realized. And not just from all the sex she had with Loki. She had exhausted herself. There had been quite an event at the palace last week and Faye helped out getting everything ready. Since Loki was on his mission, she had plenty of time to do that. She had so many things to do and thinking of that kept her up at night. She didn't get all the sleep she needed. Normally, she always slept well. Even with a lot on her mind, but this time Loki wasn't there to get her mind off of it. She didn't think all of it together would have this effect on her. Faye was waiting for the trembling to stop, but it didn't. After a while she slid back under the covers and hoped for it to stop as she would fall asleep. It wouldn't be long before their day started.

Waking up, Loki noticed that Faye wasn't laying in his arms. It surprised him. She did turn every few nights, but she would still be in his arms as he woke up. Inching closer to her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her as she stopped him. "No." she said, opening her eyes and looking at him with pained look on her face. Loki noticed the sound of her voice. Something was wrong. As he caressed her cheek, he felt the heat she was giving off. "You okay, my love? You don't look well." he asked, getting worried. Faye looked at him and lightly shook her head. "Everything hurts." she said. Loki didn't know what to say or do. He just looked at her and tried to figure out was going on with her. She was sick, that's all he knew. Faye looked exhausted and it wasn't just from all the sex they had. He knew that she had been helping out to get everything ready for an event at the palace. She always had a lot on her mind and it would keep her awake at night if it wasn't for him taking her mind off of it. When it hit him, Loki got angry at himself. He had been on a mission. She had not been getting all the sleep she needed. He didn't even think of asking her is she was up for sex. "Sorry, my love. That's my fault." Loki said. "You exhausted yourself and it never would've happened if I had been here to keep you from doing that." he explained, looking at her.

Faye was still trembling and now everything was hurting too. Head, throat, body. This is what she got for exhausting herself like that. Loki got up and put on his shorts, before walking up to the doors. "Send for a healer, it's urgent. Inform everyone in my family that I'm taking a day off." he ordered the guards standing in the hallway. As he walked up to the bed again and sat down next to her, he looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." Loki said, smoothing her hair out of her face. Faye didn't feel like going anywhere. She wanted to sleep and forget all the pain she was feeling. "You don't have to stay with me. You have tasks and duties." Faye replied with a little smile. Loki smiled and didn't say a word. Faye knew that nothing would change his mind, so she just gave in to it. "Don't skip breakfast, lunch and dinner. And don't stay up at night. I don't want you to do that." she said. "Okay. I won't do that." Loki replied with a smile. Faye was trying to find a comfortable way to lie in, as there was knocking on the doors. Loki walked over to open them. It was the healer. Loki didn't give him time to ask what was going on. He just started ordering him to bring herbs and ointments. As the healer left, Loki walked up to the bathroom. He was running a bath. "We are going to take a bath and after that I will take care of you. I will make you some tea that will help with the fever and I will massage you with some ointment that will help with the pain." Loki explained as he was walking up to her. Sitting down, he looked at her and caressed her cheek.

After the healer returned with everything Loki had asked for, he put it all down on a small table and checked up on the bath he was running. As it was filled up, he got her out of bed. Loki pulled the covers off of her and scooped her up. Feeling the fresh air on her naked body made her flinch. Faye was too exhausted and hurt to say or do a thing. She didn't even try to stop him from doing it. Putting her down in the bath tub, Faye let out a sigh of relief. The warm water felt good. Loki joined her and helped her washing up. After Loki got washed up himself and was just relaxing in the tub with her, Faye was feeling completely refreshed. She let out a moan of comfort and enjoyed feeling Loki's body against hers. "I'm happy to see that this helps." he said, giving her a kiss. "It makes me forget everything." Faye explained. She didn't feel any pain for the moment and she even forget that she had a burning fever. As Loki got her out of the tub and helped her drying up, he got her back to bed. Putting her down on it, Faye sat up with her legs pulled up and the covers over her. Loki walked over to the small table and started making her tea. Faye felt refreshed, but the heat of the fever and the pain returned quickly.

Loki noticed it. Waiting for the tea to be ready, he opened up the little jar with ointment and made her sit before him on the bed. Pulling the covers off of her, he noticed the way she flinched. Fresh air had an effect on a naked body with a burning fever. As he was done massaging the ointment on her back, shoulders and neck, Faye's body was completely relaxed. He knew that it would help take away the pain. The tea would bring down the fever. Sleep would do the rest. As the tea was ready, Loki got up and put away the jar. Faye sat up and pulled the covers over her. Handing her the chalice with tea, Faye took a sip from it. "This tastes good. I did not expect that." she said with a smile. "You will be drinking it for the rest of the day." he replied. "We will have to see when it's time for your next dose, as it depends on how well you're recovering." Loki explained. He would be watching her every second of the day, so he would notice it when it was time again. As Faye was done drinking her tea, she was trying to find a comfortable way to lie in. Loki sat down on the bed next to her and caressed her cheek as she was falling asleep. It didn't take long. Not feeling any pain helped. Bringing down the fever would take time, but it helped that she was asleep. Loki smiled and looked at her. He would take care of her. She was always taking care of him, and now he would get to return some of that loving care to her.

Faye was slowly waking up. She didn't know how long she had slept. She was trembling and everything was hurting again. It was even worse than before. Loki was reading a book as he noticed her being awake. Walking over to her, he sat down on the bed and caressed her cheek. His touch made her flinch. Loki's hands were always cold. She didn't know why. She had gotten used to it and she even started liking it. The way his cold hands felt like on her naked body turned her on. His body itself wasn't as cold as his hands. It always felt warm. The difference in body heat caused her to feel a sensation and she loved it. It was one of the things that made sex with him simply fun and intense. She didn't expect herself to react to his touch like this now. The burning fever made her feel so hot that his touch was ice cold. As he was smoothing her hair out of her face, she flinched again. Loki noticed her reaction. "It's okay. Your fever has returned and it's worse. How is the pain?" he asked, holding his palm against her forehead. It cooled her off a little. "Everything is hurting again and it's worse." Faye answered. Loki got up and started taking care of her again. Tea, ointment. "How long did I sleep?" she asked him, trying to tell what time it was. "I just had lunch. You were sleeping well." Loki answered. She did sleep well. She just didn't expect the fever and pain to be worse after it. The ointment helped her body relax and the pain was fading away fast. The tea was still tasty and Faye knew that it would bring down the fever. Laying down, she got comfortable. Loki was looking at her and caressing her cheek as she fell asleep again.

As Loki was finishing having dinner, he looked at Faye. She had been asleep for a while and was waking up again. Walking over to the bed, he noticed the pained look on her face. The fever and pain had returned again. Sitting down next to her, he caressed her cheek. "Has it gotten worse again?" he asked her. "No. It still hurts, though." she answered with a little smile. Loki smiled back at her. "You were sleeping well. I just had dinner." he said, getting up. Walking up to the bathroom, Loki ran a bath. A bath would do Faye good. She would be refreshed before going to sleep for the night. He would get tea ready and massage her with the ointment a last time. For today. If needed, he would take a day off again. He wanted to be there for Faye. As the bath was filled up, he got Faye out of bed. Pulling the covers off of her made her flinch. Scooping her up, he got her to the bathroom. Putting her down in the tub, Faye let out a sigh of relief. Loki joined her and helped her washing up. After washing up himself, Loki relaxed in the tub with Faye. Feeling her body against his made him smile and Faye liked it too. She let out a moan of comfort and Loki know that she was feeling refreshed. She wasn't feeling the fever and pain. As he got her out of the tub and helped her drying up, he got her back to bed. Putting her down on it, Faye sat up and pulled the covers over her. Loki got tea ready and massaged her with the ointment.

After drinking the tea, Faye was trying to find a comfortable way to lie in. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. Loki put everything back and smiled as he noticed it. Finishing his book, Loki joined Faye in bed. He missed feeling the warmth of her body against his and wanted to have her close to him. It would have to wait. Loki smiled as he watched her sleep. She was everything to him. His princess. His happiness. And he would be there for her, like she had been there for him when he needed her. Loki remembered the first time he fell sick and she took care of him. Faye had been his servant for not even half a year and things didn't happen yet. Normally, he would have a healer take care of him, but Faye wanted to do it. He didn't stop her. She stayed with him all day and slept on the sofa at night. He loved her for doing it. He loved her. All he needed to fall in love with her was a week. And yet, he kept it a secret. Having her with him all day and night, made him realize that he didn't want to be apart from her again. He didn't want to keep it a secret anymore that he loved her. Loki didn't know if Faye loved him too, and it made him nervous. He just wanted her to know how he felt and before he knew it, things happened. Loki smiled as he remembered it all.

Loki woke up with Faye in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her body against his made him smile. She had snuggled up with him in her sleep. He looked at her and caressed her cheek. No fever. Faye opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, my love." Loki said. "Good morning." Faye replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. She was looking well. "I feel fine." Faye answered with a smile. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye gave in to it. He caressed her cheek as she snuggled up with him and Loki smiled. He was just lying there with her, enjoying the feeling of having her back in his arms. If he could, he would never let go of her again.


	4. Scented Embrace

**Scented embrace.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine you are Loki's girlfriend/lover on Asgard and he finds you laying in his Asgardian bed with his cape clutched close to your chest cause it reminds you of his embrace and he smirks leaning against the wall._

RATING: general.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

Loki was in a bad mood. He was on a one-day mission with Thor, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. The mission on Alfheim itself was a success, they just didn't expect all the extra troubles. It delayed their return to Asgard and Loki hated it. Faye was the only thing on his mind. He knew that she would wait for his return and he didn't want her to worry. Normally, they would've been back at the palace by now. Instead, they were getting further and further away from the spot where Heimdall would open up the Bifrost to Asgard from. Their return got further delayed with every step and Loki didn't expect to be back at the palace before the night started. It had happened before, after a mission to Vanaheim. They finally returned to Asgard in the middle of the night and Faye had been waiting up for him to get back. Things didn't happen yet, so he expected her to have gone to sleep at the servants' chambers. She didn't. Loki walked into his chambers and found Faye asleep on the sofa. He just watched her for a little while and woke her up. After explaining to her what had happened and making her stop worrying, he told her not to stay up for him anymore. She did what he asked of her and the next time it happened, he found her asleep at the servants' chambers as he checked up on her. Things were different now.

Faye was waiting for Loki to return and it was starting to worry her that he still didn't get back. The meeting with Queen Frigga was over and she was sitting in his chambers. She expected Loki to walk in any second, but he didn't. Finishing her plate with dinner, she didn't even return it to the kitchens like she normally would. She wanted to be there when Loki got back from his mission. It had only been one day, but she was missing him. She always had tasks to do all day and it got her mind off of it. After the meeting she didn't have anything left to do and she started missing him again. She hoped that reading a book would get her mind off of it, but it didn't. She would have to go to sleep without him. Trying to keep reading on, she gave up after a while as it didn't help. Ready for bed, Faye went to sleep. She didn't like sleeping in Loki's bed without him. His bed was king sized and all the empty space in it made her feel lonely. After a little while Faye got up and walked up to Loki's wardrobe. She had an idea. Opening it, she smiled as she touched the green fabric of his cape. Taking it out of the wardrobe, she walked back up to the bed and went back to sleep. Clutching it close to her, she enjoyed smelling Loki's scent on it. The soft fabric reminded her of his touch and it was like Loki was there with her. She had no idea what he would think of it, but she didn't mind. She needed to have him close to her and this was the only way she would fall asleep. Holding the cape, it didn't take long for that to happen.

Loki didn't say a word on their trip back to Asgard. He was angry and everyone had noticed it. Thor and his friends didn't try to start a conversation with him. They knew it was dangerous to do things like that when he was in a bad mood and just kept silent. As Loki returned to the palace in the middle of the night, he still didn't say a word to Thor and his friends as he was leaving the stables. He was still angry. Normally, they would have a little talk after reporting to his father. Not after delayed returns. It was late and reporting to his father would have to wait. He just wanted to go to his chambers and see Faye. Knowing that she would be waiting up for him and worrying didn't help with his anger. He hated delayed returns. On the way to his chambers, he noticed he was getting angrier with every step. Not wanting Faye to see him like this, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It didn't work at all. Still feeling angry, he walked up to his chambers and quietly opened the doors. Faye would be asleep by now and he didn't want to wake her. Walking into his chambers, he looked at his bed and noticed the way Faye was sleeping. His anger instantly faded away. Leaning against the wall, Loki watched Faye sleep. She was holding his cape and clutched it close to her. It was cute to see her like this. She was missing him and his cape reminded her of him. Loki couldn't help but smile with a sweet, soft look on his face. He loved her. Getting to return to her after a mission was just wonderful. After watching her sleep for a little while, Loki got ready for bed himself and joined Faye. Wrapping his arms around her, he snuggled up with her and fell asleep.

Waking up, Faye found herself in Loki's arms and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she watched his face when he was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, she just lay there and looked at him. She had turned in her sleep and let go of the cape. It was laying on the spot where she fell asleep, clutching it close to her and holding it. Loki had returned in the middle of the night and went to sleep without waking her up. Faye caressed his cheek and smiled. She loved him. Waiting for him to return from a mission was exhausting and she always wanted it to be over quickly. As Loki woke up, Faye looked at him with a smile. "Good morning, my love." he said, kissing her forehead. "Good morning." Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and she gave in to it. "I have missed you." he said, breaking their kiss. "I have missed you too." she replied. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and felt how he held her close. Breaking their kiss, Loki reached out for the cape and pulled it closer to him. "You fell asleep with my cape?" he asked. Faye started blushing and didn't know what to say or do. Loki simply smiled at her and let go of the cape, pulling her in for a kiss. "It makes me happy knowing that you miss me." he said, caressing her cheek. Faye smiled back at him and snuggled up with him. Just lying there with Loki's cape draped over them on the bed, Faye enjoyed the moment and wished for it to never end.


	5. Mischievous Winter

**Mischievous winter.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine Loki, just in from the freezing temperatures outside, coming to you and giving you a kiss. You yelp and try to wriggle out of his cold embrace and he lets you go, but with a mischievous smirk on his face._

 _Imagine being cold, so Loki wraps his cape around you.  
_  
RATING: mature.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

Faye harshly woke up. Wriggling out of Loki's arms, she sat up with the covers pulled over her. A freezing cold wind was breezing through Loki's chambers and made her shiver. She watched as the wind made the curtains fly open every few times. Knowing that the curtains were heavy, she knew the wind was strong. Looking outside made her shiver even harder. It was winter. The last few days had been colder than normal, so it was only a matter of time for snow to fall. Again. And it did fall. It was still falling. Faye hated the cold. She hated winter. The snow made the landscape look beautiful and serene, but that was it. The freezing cold would breeze through the palace with its open hallways and ruin every moment of the day. She would shiver all day long and it would be exhausting to keep herself warm. It was still warm inside, but it would cool off soon if the wind didn't lie down. As Faye lay down again, Loki slowly woke up and looked at her. "Good morning, my love." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It's not morning yet. Sorry for waking you up." Faye replied with a little smile. Loki just looked at her with a sleepy smile. "Go back to sleep, you need to be ready for your mission." she said. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye snuggled up with him. Feeling the warmth of his body made her forget the cold. If she could, she would stay in bed forever.

She was in the meeting with Queen Frigga. All citizens had requests that had to do with the snow and freezing cold. In a month, it would be spring and the farms needed the warmth to let everything grow as it normally would. This last wintery moment wasn't going to help. It would ruin a lot if it lasted too long. Faye knew what it was like. Her family grew fruits at their farm and they were extremely sensitive to the cold. Every few years the harvest got delayed and fruits wouldn't be like they should be. Every farmer was worried and they informed Queen Frigga of it. Faye noticed Loki walking into the hall. He sat down on one of the benches and just looked at her. There were still a few citizens that had requests, so Faye had to wait to go meet up with him. It had only been one day, but she had missed him. She wanted to snuggle up with him. To warm up. The cold had settled in and she was shivering all the time. Time started going slower with every citizen that got the chance to speak and make a request. By the time the last citizen had a chance to speak and Queen Frigga closed the meeting, Faye was feeling needy. For warmth. Gathering her things, she walked up to Loki. She noticed him looking at her with a little smile. "Welcome back, prince Loki." Faye said, formally. "Thank you, Faye." Loki replied. They still had to keep their relationship a secret. After Loki met up with his mother, he and Faye went on their way to his chambers.

Entering his chambers, Loki didn't give Faye time to say or do a thing. He grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye dropped everything and yelped. Loki's touch and embrace was ice cold. His body temperature was lower than hers, but she never expected him to feel this cold. Loki noticed her reaction and smirked as she tried to wriggle out of his embrace. Faye felt the cold taking over and yelped when Loki held her close. "Loki! No. Let go of me." she yelled, wriggling. Loki laughed as he let her go. Faye let out a sigh of relief. She slowly felt the warmth of his chambers take over the cold. Looking at Loki, she noticed a mischievous look on his face. Faye ignored the feeling that he wasn't finished with her and picked up everything she had dropped. Putting everything back in its place on his desk, Faye noticed Loki creeping up on her. It was too late. As she turned around, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. An ice cold hug. Faye yelped. She wriggled. Loki didn't let go this time. He just held her and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Loki!" Faye yelled. Loki still wasn't letting go of her. As he kissed her, Faye gave up. She ignored the cold and gave in to the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at her with a smile and caressed her cheek. Faye smiled back at him. "I have missed you, my love." Loki said. "I have missed you too." Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for another kiss and held her close. Faye felt the cold taking over again and started wriggling when Loki was holding her for too long.

Letting go of her, Loki walked up to the bathroom to wash up. He enjoyed seeing Faye like that. He knew she didn't like the cold and he felt like playing with her. After washing up, Faye got everything ready to patch him up. As she was applying ointment, pads and wrapping bandages, Loki couldn't help but smirk. He was feeling mischievous. After she tucked in the end of the bandage and checked the tension on it, Faye got up from the bed. Loki got up too, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Faye yelped. And wriggled. Loki wanted to feel what it would be like if he had sex with her like this. Her body temperature was always higher than his. She was simply hot when they had sex, and Loki wanted to know what sensation it would cause. He stopped himself from going with it. As he let go of her, he smirked. Faye looked at him and got everything back to the bathroom. Handing him his outfit, she kept her distance. Loki couldn't help but laugh when he noticed it. Faye ignored it and walked up to the doors. "I will go get dinner." she said, walking into the hallway. Loki got dressed and smiled. He would have to wait. And he would wait.

Loki walked up to his balcony and looked outside. He loved the winter. He loved the cold. Faye didn't. Moving the small table and chairs inside, Loki sat down and waited for Faye to return with their plates. As Faye returned with dinner, Loki looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Faye noticed him looking and smiled back. Sitting down, they had dinner and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile. As they finished having dinner, Faye got up and gathered their plates. Loki waited for her to return. Having returned their plates to the kitchens, Faye walked into his chambers. Loki looked at her and smirked. He didn't want to read. Faye noticed the mischievous look on his face. It was making her nervous. Loki walked up to her and grabbed her. Faye was trying to wriggle out of his embrace and yelped when Loki pulled her legs up to his waist. He put her up against the wall and let his hands wander her body. Faye kept wriggling and yelped. Loki noticed the effect it had on Faye. It turned her on. And it turned him on to see her like this.

Faye gave up. She ignored the cold and gave in to it all. Feeling his ice cold touch and embrace on her hot body caused a sensation. It turned her on. Loki noticed it and smirked. Before she knew it, Faye's legs were trembling and she was breathing fast. The after effects of her climax lingered on. She was snuggling up with Loki as he held her close and caressed her cheek. It surprised her that Loki's body was still ice cold, even after sex. He didn't feel it. After a little while, she started shivering. As she wriggled in Loki's arms, he let her go. "Sorry, my love. I'm freezing you. Luckily, I know what will help you warm up." he explained. Getting up, he walked up to his wardrobe. Faye smiled as he was taking out his cape. Loki sat down in bed next to her and wrapped his cape around her. He looked at her with a smile and caressed her cheek. Faye felt the soft fabric on her skin and it was as if it was giving off heat. That's why she loved to have Loki's cape with her on lonely nights. It reminded her of him. On warm days. When he wasn't ice cold. She smiled at Loki and as they lay down, Loki pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Faye didn't feel the cold anymore and enjoyed every second of the warmth on her body. Lying there, in Loki's arms with his cape around her, Faye fell asleep in no time and didn't notice Loki smiling at her.


	6. Caring Touch

**Caring Touch.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine taking care of Loki while he is suffering from a heatstroke._

RATING: general.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

Loki was feeling exhausted, dizzy and knew that his body temperature was extremely high. A heatstroke. Again. His father knew that Loki always returned from a mission in that realm, suffering from a heatstroke and yet he still sent him there. As Loki was trying to keep his mind focused on their report to his father, he realized that it all wasn't helping. His mind kept wandering off and he was in need of rest. Getting up, everyone looked at him. "Loki. Where do you think you're going?" his father asked. Loki didn't say a word and just walked away. Checking his chambers, Loki knew that Faye was still in a meeting with his mother. That's where he would find her. She would definitely quit this meeting to take care of him. He would love it, like always, and yet Loki didn't do it. Walking in, he started filling up a bath. Getting into the tub, Loki let out a sigh of relief. He knew that it would make him feel less exhausted. Enjoying his bath, Loki was feeling relaxed. They finished their week-long mission faster than expected, but he still got a heatstroke. It always happened and there was no way to stop it from happening. Loki hated heat and that's why. He didn't know why he would get heat strokes so easily. It never happened to Thor or his friends. It just happened to him.

As the last citizen made their request, Queen Frigga closed the meeting and Faye went on her way to Loki's chambers. He would return from his week-long mission and she had missed him. Knowing what realm he went to, she knew what to expect. Finding Loki suffering from a heatstroke. Again. Entering his chambers, Faye walked up to the bathroom. There he was, enjoying a relaxing bath. Loki smiled as he noticed her walking in. "Hi there, my love." he said, sitting up. Walking up to him, Faye gave him a kiss and looked at him. "When did you return? And why didn't you come and get me?" she asked him. Loki just looked at her without saying a word. She knew why. She was always taking care of him and he didn't like taking up her time to let her do that. Letting out a sigh, Faye looked at him. It was easy to see that he was exhausted. His body temperature was extremely high and it would have an effect. Normally, taking a bath would help to cool down. Not this time. Not after week-long missions. "Take your time. I will get things ready to take care of you." she said, giving him another kiss before taking things out of the cabinets. She had a stash of things to help Loki with his heat strokes. Walking into his chambers with it all, she put it on a small table and went on her way to the kitchens. After picking up a flagon with ice cold water, she walked into Loki's chambers and noticed that he finished taking his bath. He was sitting on his bed in his shorts and looked at her as she walked in.

Loki knew that Faye would take care of him. She always did. He loved her for taking care of him. Normally, it would take him a few days to recover from it. Faye's love would help him recover in just a day. Sitting down next to him, Faye gave him a chalice with water. Taking a sip from it, Loki let out a sigh of relief. Finishing his drink in no time, Faye refilled it. Loki would drink a few chalices to cool down, before handing her the chalice back. It wasn't the first time she was taking care of him while he was suffering from a heatstroke and it wouldn't be the last time. She knew exactly what to do. As Faye opened up a little jar of ointment, Loki let her massage him with it. Knowing that the ointment would help with cooling down and relaxing his body, Loki enjoyed his massage. Faye massaged his back, shoulders and neck. As she finished massaging him, she put everything back on the small table and refilled his chalice. Loki enjoyed feeling the ice cold water cooling him off and finished his drink in no time. Handing the chalice to Faye, she handed him a wet towel. Loki put the towel around his neck and flinched. The towel felt ice cold on his hot skin. Faye looked at him with a smile as she kissed him. "I will go get dinner." she said, getting up. Loki looked at her as she walked into the hallway. Getting up himself, he walked over to the balcony and felt the fresh air on his body. As he was just standing there, enjoying it all, Loki forgot he was exhausted and felt refreshed.

Returning from the kitchens with their dinner, Faye walked into Loki's chambers. He was standing at the balcony and looked at her with a smile as she walked up to him. Putting down their plates on the small table, Loki sat down with her and they had dinner. Faye looked at him with a smile as she noticed he was feeling refreshed. She had never suffered a heatstroke, but seeing Loki exhausted and burning up, gave her an idea of what it would feel like. It always made her happy to see that he was feeling refreshed after she had taken care of him. She knew that he would recover from it fast if he kept cooling off his body and she would help him doing that. Finishing their plates, Faye returned them to the kitchens. Next they would just read and enjoy their evening together. Faye was completely lost in her book as Loki closed his book and got up. She noticed he was feeling exhausted again. After putting away their books, Faye massaged Loki with the ointment and gave him a chalice to drink. Refilling it a few times, she looked at Loki as he finished his drink in no time and handed her the chalice back. Getting ready for bed, Loki lay down and waited for Faye to join him. As she did, Loki pulled her in for a hug. "You won't cool off like this, Loki." she said, looking at him. She knew that his body would heat up again if he kept her close to him. "Just for a little while." Loki replied. Smiling at him, Faye snuggled up with him. "I have missed you." he said, giving her a kiss. "I have missed you too." Faye replied, giving in to his kiss. Breaking it, Loki caressed her cheek and let go of her.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Faye looked at him and smiled. She loved taking care of him and remembered the first time she did. Loki was hesitant of letting her do it, since he would always just go to the healers. She insisted that she would do it. As Loki gave in to it, she did everything to make him recover from it fast. She stayed with him day and night, watching him and taking care of him. Loki recovered faster than he expected and realized that he loved her for doing it. From that moment on, Faye would always take care of him when he needed it. Watching Loki sleep, it didn't take Faye long to fall asleep herself. She didn't get to sleep all night, thought. As Loki woke up after a few hours and sat up in bed, Faye woke up too. Just looking at him, it was easy to see that he was still exhausted. Getting up, she got him water to drink. After drinking a few chalices, Loki got back to bed and pulled her in for a hug as she lay down next to him. Giving him a kiss, Faye smiled at him and waited for Loki to fall asleep again. She would wake up every few hours and take care of Loki for the rest of the night. Waking up in the morning, she noticed Loki wasn't lying next to her anymore. Getting up, she checked the bathroom and found him enjoying a relaxing bath. Loki looked at her with a smile as he noticed her walking in. "Good morning, my love." he said. Walking up to him, she kissed him and looked at him. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" Faye asked. "For the moment, I feel fine." Loki replied. Faye looked at him with a smile. She knew that he was recovering from it fast. As Loki was finished taking his bath, Faye returned the flagon to the kitchens and got it refilled with ice cold water.

Returning to his chambers, Faye gave him water to drink and refilled his chalice a few times. As she wanted to start taking care of him, Loki stopped her. "Go take a bath first. I will let you do that after you're finished." he said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. "Go. It's okay." Loki explained. "Okay." Faye replied, getting up to take a bath. Looking at her as she walked into the bathroom, Loki walked up to his balcony and enjoyed the fresh air on his skin. He wasn't feeling exhausted anymore and he knew that his body temperature would start to drop quickly now. He was just standing there, waiting for Faye to finish taking her bath. As she walked into his chambers, Loki looked at her with a smile. Faye walked up to his bed and patted on it, looking at him. Loki sat down and let her massage him with the ointment. Handing him a wet towel, Faye looked at him and got up to get breakfast. For the rest of the day, they would just spend time in his chambers. Faye would take care of him again before lunch and dinner. Every few hours, Loki would drink water and wet his towel in cold water again. Reading books, they didn't notice time flying by. As Loki finished his book, he reached over to Faye's book and closed it. Looking at her with a smirk, Loki got up. "Let's skip dinner." he said, grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. Breaking it, Faye looked at him with a smile. He knew that she noticed that he had recovered from his heatstroke completely. "You're going to like what is on my mind." Loki said with a smirk. Faye started blushing. He didn't have to say it. She knew what was on his mind and she would definitely like it.


	7. Emotional Meetings

**Emotional meetings.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine visiting the year market of Asgard with Loki. It's your first time visiting and you plan on visiting every single stand on it. Loki just follows and watches you with a smile as you excitedly do so._

 _Imagine Loki's sly smile when he makes you blush._

RATING: general.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

It was time. Time to go to the year market. The year market was a day of making new deals, finding new things, making new friends. A day of meeting up with friends. Faye and her family always had their stand on this market. It was the only day in the year that they sold their own harvest. It was the perfect time to make deals with new merchants. This was the first time Faye wouldn't be part of that. Not as part of a family, but as a visitor. The royal family always visited the year market and their personal servants would keep them company. Faye would stay with Loki and it was making her nervous. It was only a few days after the royal gala and news was travelling fast. Everyone knew that Loki had a date for the gala. Everyone knew that it was her. His servant. A girl from the outskirts. King Odin and Queen Frigga had informed all of Asgard of it. Newspapers were filled with stories of it. Loki had found his princess. Faye didn't know what to expect. She just hoped that no one would speak of it. She didn't want things to get awkward. Loki noticed her nervousness. "You okay, my love?" he asked her. "Yes. I just don't know what to expect." she said. Loki looked at her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Neither do I. This is new to me too." he replied. "My family is going to be at the market. Kjell. Everyone that I know from the outskirts. What if they're not okay with this?" Faye asked him.

Loki just looked at her. He didn't know what everyone would think of it. At the palace, all the servants were okay with it. Expect for Thor's servants. His family was okay with it. He didn't know why anyone would not be okay with it. Kissing Faye, Loki held her close. He didn't want her to be nervous. He wanted her to be happy. Happy to be with him. Happy to be the girl that would be his princess. "I love you." he said with a smile. Faye smiled back. "I love you too." she replied. Letting go of her, Loki took her by the hand and they went on their way. Walking into the throne hall, everyone was gathering to leave for the market. Loki went to greet his parents and noticed that Alexis was there too. She was a servant at the palace, without a specific task. Everyone in his family had three servants, Loki only had Faye. To visit the year market, his parents had picked out a servant to keep Faye company. Alexis and Faye were friends. Everyone at the palace knew that. That's why his parents picked her out. Loki was okay with that. As Faye joined Alexis and was having a little talk with her, Loki smiled. It got her mind off of things and she forgot what was going on. When everyone had gathered, they left for the market. Everyone had two guards with them that would provide security. You never knew what could happen. The entire royal family was there, so there was a risk.

Loki had been visiting the year market for as long as he could remember. He loved having little talks with the citizens and looking for interesting stuff. He loved the craftsmanship that the citizens from the outskirts had. Beside work at their farms, they had hobbies. The year market was the perfect place to find out things like that. Arriving at the market, which was located just outside the palace, they all went on their way. Everyone in his family had his favorite part at the market, so they would part ways. In the end, they would rejoin at the main part of the market. Loki started his visit. Faye and Alexis followed. The guards would stay close to prevent anything from happening to him. He would visit stands and have a little talk with the citizens that ran it. The servants would talk and hang out together. Faye was friends with every servant, so she loved hanging out with all of them. Alexis had taken Faye by the hand and just walked over the market with her like that. No one would think it was weird. They were girls, and friends. Loki didn't mind. He loved seeing them together like this. He knew that they did this at the palace too, on days that Faye was helping out when he was on a week-long mission. His parents had noticed it and asked him if he knew of it. He didn't. When he asked Faye of it, she blushed and started apologizing. Loki just smiled and said that he was okay with it. They had chemistry and this way it would be easy to see, if you knew of it. It had been a while since Alexis had joined them for a night, so it would have an effect to have Faye close to her like this. He knew they never did anything when he wasn't with them. Faye didn't want that. She though it was wrong to give in to their chemistry without him being okay with it.

Loki noticed Faye and Alexis looking at the stands excitedly. Faye knew what the year market was like as a merchant, not as a visitor. She would get to visit every stand on it and that's what was making it exciting for her. "Is this your first time visiting the market?" he asked Alexis. "Yes." she answered. "This will be an interesting first visit then. And not just for you." Loki replied, looking at Faye. "You never had a stand here or anything?" Faye asked. "No." Alexis said. She looked at her with a puzzled look. "Did you have a stand here?" she asked Faye. "My family has a stand here, so I know what the market is like as a merchant. I just never got to visit the market. This my first visit too." Faye explained. Loki smiled as they noticed an interesting stand and just followed. Visiting the year market was always fun. It would be even more fun with Faye and Alexis. After a while, Loki noticed Faye's family's stand a little further on. She did too. It was easy to see that she was getting nervous. She let go of Alexis' hand and looked at him. "You okay, my love?" he asked her. "I just hope that they're okay with it. I don't want things to get awkward." Faye answered. "I don't know why they wouldn't be okay with this." he said. "I'm a girl from the outskirts who ended up with a prince. That's a completely new thing to anyone I know." Faye replied. Everyone at the year market knew of him and Faye. Everyone spoke of it. All of Asgard knew of it. Loki wanted everyone to know that he loved Faye and they did. He was okay with them speaking of it. He wanted news like that to travel fast. Every time it happened, he would look at her with a soft, sweet look on his face and it would make her blush.

Faye didn't want to know if all of Asgard was okay with it. She wanted to know if her family and everyone she knew, was okay with it. She was the first citizen from the outskirts to go to a royal gala. And she was the first one to go to it as a date of one of the princes. Her family's stand was located at one of the city center squares. She knew every family that had a stand there. Walking up to it, Faye noticed everyone waving at her. She waved back and smiled. She was happy to meet up with everyone again. Walking up to her family's stand, Faye didn't get time to do or say anything. Kjell and Vali blocked their way. Immediately the guards stepped in and looked at them. "It's okay." Loki said, sending them off. Faye looked at Kjell. He was looking at Loki and it was easy to see that he wasn't okay with it. "All the newspapers are full of stories of it and news is travelling fast. It's false, isn't it?" he asked. "What part of it you think is false?" Loki answered. "You and Faye." he said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. "It's false, isn't it?" Kjell asked. Loki looked at him. "None of it is false." he said. Kjell didn't say a word. She knew that he never expected this and she hated doing this to him. He always hoped that she was just Loki's servant. He wanted it to be like that. It wasn't. "Seriously?" Kjell asked her. Faye just looked at him. She didn't expect him to be okay with it. She knew that he would never be okay with it. That's why she never said anything to him.

Kjell just looked at them without saying a word and was trying to ignore the awkwardness of their situation. "Why didn't you say anything?" Vali asked her. "I didn't know what you would think of it." she answered. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Vali replied. "He's a prince. I'm a servant. You know that a relationship like that is forbidden." Faye explained. Vali looked at her and Loki. She didn't know what to expect. He looked at her without saying a word. It was making her nervous. After a little while, a smile started spreading on his face. "If he makes you happy, then I'm okay with it." Vali said. Faye smiled. "Father and mother knew of this, didn't they?" he asked. "Yes." Faye answered. "That explains why they weren't so surprised as I was." Vali said. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything." she replied. "It's okay. It was a pleasant surprise." he said. Vali didn't notice Kjell's reaction to his words. Faye did notice it. Having Vali say things like this didn't help with their situation at all.

Vali looked at Alexis as he noticed her. "Who's this? A new servant?" he asked. "Alexis. And not yet." Loki answered. "What?" Faye asked. Alexis just looked at him without saying a word. "You can't be a servant and a princess, you know." he explained. "I will get a new servant. We will get a servant." Loki added. Faye just looked at him. It was weird to realize that she would get a servant, Loki knew that. "Who gets to pick? We or your father?" Faye asked. "My father gets to pick. Like always." he answered. "And he plans on picking me?" Alexis asked. "That's his plan." Loki said. She just looked at Faye without saying a word. Faye didn't know what to say or do either. Things would get complex if that happened. They knew that. Just thinking of it was making things awkward. Noticing it, Loki looked at them and smiled. "Faye is not a princess yet, and perhaps my father isn't picking you." he said. "This is your first time visiting, so let's keep the awkwardness for when we get back to the palace and enjoy the year market for now." Loki explained. Faye looked at him with a smile. Alexis snapped out of it and scanned the market for interesting stands. "I would like to have a look over there." she said, pointing at a stand further on. "That will have to wait." Faye replied with a smile, looking at her family's stand.

Walking up to her family's stand, Loki and Alexis followed. Vali and Kjell returned to their stand. As she and Loki went to meet up with her parents, she noticed their joy. Greeting Faye with a hug, they looked at her and Loki with a smile. "Faye. Prince Loki." her father said. Faye started blushing and Loki just smirked. Her parents knew of their relationship. Faye fell in love with Loki after only a week and kept her feelings in check for a long time. After things happened, it wasn't easy to do that when he was with her. Her mother noticed a difference in their relationship and knew that it was love. Her father noticed it too. Her parents knew that Faye loved Loki after her mother asked her if she did, at the moment her father was checking up on things. He did that after when they met up at the palace for the first time, too. She just said that things had happened. Faye expected her father to lash out on her when she said it. He didn't. He was okay with it. "Prince Loki is a special man, I knew that from the first moment I met him." her father explained. "And it's easy to see why you fell in love with him. He has magic, he loves to read, to go on walks." he continued. "I'm okay with it, you know. I just want you to keep it a secret. From everyone in Asgard. A relationship like that is forbidden." her father added. After that, Faye kept it a secret. For a long time. Like her father wanted her to do.

Faye looked at her father. "I never expected you to be okay with it." she said. "You love him and he makes you happy. I never should've asked you to keep that a secret." her father replied. "That's okay. King Odin and Queen Frigga wanted Loki to keep it a secret too." Faye explained. She was getting nervous and her father noticed it. "This is new to all of Asgard and I don't know if everyone is okay with it." she said. "If you want to know, you will just have to ask them." her father replied. Loki noticed she was starting to panic. "I don't think you have to ask them." he said with a smirk. Meeting up with everyone at their stands, Faye noticed their excitement. She didn't have to ask them. They wanted to know what the royal gala was like. "It was wonderful." Faye said. "Delicious food and drinks, music, dancing. A lot of dancing." she explained. Everyone started asking questions and Faye just answered them. What her hair and dress looked like. What Loki's outfit looked like. What the food and drinks were like. What the music was like. What it was like to dance. As she was answering their questions, Loki just waved his hand with a smirk on his face and made a glow spread all over the city center square. He was creating illusions of everything. It was like she was at the royal gala again. Loki smirked as everyone was looking at her. It was making her blush. Loki had created an illusion of her in the dress, with her hair done and everything, too. It was weird seeing herself like this and knowing that is was magic.

As everyone kept asking questions, Faye kept answering them. Why she picked that dress and that hair up-do. If there was a meaning to the flower in her hair. How Loki asked her to be his date. What it was like to be his date. Loki smiled as he put out his hand and asked Faye to dance. As they started dancing, everyone looked at them without saying a word. Faye didn't notice it. She was reliving their first dance at the royal gala and forgot everything that was going on. Loki loved every second of it. Pulling Faye closer to him, he kissed her, just like he did at the royal gala. Faye looked at him with a soft, sweet look and smiled. After finishing their dance, Loki smiled at her and noticed that she was blushing. Waving his hand with a smirk, Loki made all illusions fade away. As everyone got back to running their stands and helping out visitors, he and Faye returned to her family's stand. "You had a wonderful night. And so did you." her father said, looking at him. Loki smirked. "You finally got to go and you loved it." her mother said. Faye smiled. "Look at that smile." Vali said with a smirk. "I would do anything to keep her smiling like this." Loki replied. Faye started blushing as he looked at her. Kjell just looked at him and Faye without saying a word. Noticing it, Faye looked at him and didn't say a word. It was making things awkward and her family noticed it too. Loki didn't know what was going on.

Faye snapped out of it as Alexis walked up to her and started dragging her to a stand, taking her by the hand. "Wait, wait, wait." she said, stopping Alexis. Loki smiled. "We will get going." he said, looking at Faye's family. "Have fun." Vali replied. "Okay, let's go." Faye said to Alexis. As she dragged her to a stand, Loki smiled and just followed. "Faye." Kjell said, calling out to her as she walked away. Faye stopped Alexis again. "Just a second." she said, making Alexis let go of her. Kjell walked up to her and looked at her in a way that made her nervous. Loki noticed it and just looked at them without saying a word. Faye knew that he didn't like this at all. Vali joined them and didn't say a word. He knew what was going on and wanted to know what she would do. Faye hated it. She didn't want him to do this, and yet she expected him to do it. "I want to know a few things." Kjell said, looking at them. "What is it?" Loki replied. Faye knew what he was getting at. He had kept silent all this time, but she knew what was on his mind. Before Kjell got time to say or do anything, Alexis walked up to them. "Just stop it." she said, looking at Kjell. She was furious. "Your way of not dealing with all of this, is just infuriating. Prince Loki is giving Faye everything she wants and needs. You always wanted Faye. You never got Faye. You will never have Faye. Deal with it." she explained. As she looked at Kjell with a sassy look on her face, Faye was starting to lose it. She didn't want things to go like this. "Alexis!" she yelled. Alexis realized what she just did and kept quiet. Faye didn't know what to do as she noticed Kjell's reaction to Alexis' words. "Kjell…" Faye said.

Kjell looked at her without saying a word, before walking away and disappearing without a trace. Loki smirked and didn't know Faye noticed it. That was it. She completely lost it. "Loki!" she yelled. Loki didn't expect this reaction at all and kept quiet. Vali was looking at her and didn't know what to do. Alexis and Loki still didn't say a word as they looked at her. She was close to starting to cry. "Faye…" Loki said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word and went after Kjell. She had to find him.


	8. Clashing Smirks

**Clashing Smirks.**

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

 _Imagine training with Loki. He's teaching you how to fight with daggers and throwing knives._

 _Imagine Loki's reaction when Thor pulls you to him, holding you hostage while he and Loki spar, trying to give Loki the drive to fight harder._

RATING: general.

NOTES/WARNINGS: none.

* * *

Finishing dinner, Loki looked at Faye. She got up and gathered their plates. Loki walked up to his personal armory, taking out his throwing knives. Faye had sharpened them without cutting herself this time, so they were ready to be used again. Walking into the hallway, they went on their way to the kitchens. As Faye was returning their plates, Loki looked outside. Normally, they would go for a walk at the royal gardens after dinner. Not this time. Faye walked into the hallway and they went on their way through the palace. Entering the training grounds, Loki looked at Faye as he handed her the knives. She walked up to the yard and waited for Loki to get a target set up. As he did, he stepped back and watched as Faye started flinging the knives. He started training her a few days ago. He wanted her to know how to use daggers and throwing knives. Watching his trainings helped a lot, that was easy to see. Loki noticed the way she got into a stance and used her body to fling the knife. He smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. Every training, he would teach her a new technique and she would use them. Holding the knife, how to fling it, how to get into a stance, how to use her body to fling it at a high speed. She hit the target a few times. Loki walked up to it to retrieve the knives. Handing them to Faye, he noticed a smile on her face. She loved it. He stepped back and watched as she got to it again. Every few times, she would hit the target with all of the knives. She had to get into it and Loki knew that. He would give her a little time to get warmed up, before getting on with the training.

Faye smiled as the knives hit the target. She loved it. She loved the way Loki smiled as he was watching her. He was training her how to use a dagger too, she just liked using throwing knives a little more. It was more fun. Training with Loki was exhausting. They always trained after dinner, before sunset. Faye had been doing tasks all day long, so she would have to stay focused all training long. If needed, Loki would give her a little break and she would watch as he was training himself. Watching him helped a lot. It all started when she was watching his training a few days ago. Loki was training with Thor and his mind kept wandering off. Things had changed after the royal gala, and Loki didn't feel like training early in the morning anymore. He would rather stay in bed with her, loving her. Thor noticed it and wanted to change that. In the middle of their training, he asked Faye to join them in the yard. As she walked up to them, he grabbed her and held her close. He wasn't letting go of her. "If you want your princess back, you will have to fight me, brother." he said, looking at Loki with a grin. That was his way of getting Loki to fight. It didn't work out the way he planned. Loki completely lost it without warning. He simply attacked Thor. No dagger, no knives. Just magic. Thor let go of her, being completely shocked. Faye didn't expect Loki to react like that either.

As she walked up to him and asked him what was going on, he just looked at her. He was furious. Ending the training, Faye and Loki returned to his chambers. Loki was still not himself. Walking into his chambers, Loki grabbed Faye and pulled her in for a hug. Faye felt how Loki was slowly calming down. As she looked up at him, she noticed the way he looked at her. Having Thor taking her hostage had completely wrecked him emotionally. In that moment he realized that he would never be able to save Faye if anything happened to her. He would never be able to keep himself from losing it. He needed to train her. And that was the start of it all. Faye looked at Loki as he walked up to her with the knives. He handed her a knife and got behind her. Grabbing her by the waist with one hand, he held her arm with the other. As he moved his own body, Faye's body moved too. It was the perfect way to teach her how to use her body while flinging the knives. As Loki made her throw the knife, while moving his body too, Faye noticed the difference in speed that she was throwing it at. She hit the target. "I noticed the way you get more exhausted the longer the training lasts. Your speed lowers and it makes that the knives don't hit the target anymore. If you start getting exhausted, just use your body a little more and you will throw at a higher speed again." he explained. She did get exhausted every time. She would always start a training with only a few knives hitting the target. She needed time to warm up. After a while, she would be hitting the target with all knives. Not always. If not, Loki gave her a little break. She wouldn't be needing breaks anymore now. If she noticed more knives not hitting the target, she would use this technique.

Letting go of her, Loki watched as Faye continued throwing the knives and smiled. She was a quick student. He would help her by teaching her more techniques like this until she was able to get all the knives to hit the target every time. After that, he would start teaching her how to aim the knives at the target. She was flinging them at it at random now. Just a few more days, and she would be ready for the next step. As he watched on, he noticed two ravens sitting at one of the balustrades surrounding the yard. Hugin and Munin, his father's ravens, always watched his trainings with Thor. This way, his father was watching it all. And he was watching Faye's trainings too. Loki smiled. He liked knowing that his father was interested in it. As he focused on Faye again, he noticed the way she was using her body. She was always throwing the knives at a high speed and he never expected that. He noticed it the first time she was throwing knives and it pleasantly surprised him. Every few times, she would get exhausted and use his technique. If she started using more techniques like this, she would be able to go on like this for a long time. Without breaks. Loki would retrieve the knives and hand them to Faye, as she kept going on. After a while, the sun was started to set and Loki ended the training. Walking up to Faye, he pulled her in for a kiss. "That was a successful training, my love." he said, caressing her cheek. Faye smiled at him. "Thanks to you." she replied. Loki smiled back and kissed her again. Taking her hand, Loki walked out of the yard with Faye. As he passed the ravens, he noticed them looking at them. They knew it was a successful training too. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
